


May I show you my tool?

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carpenter!Kame fixing more than Jin's kitchen cabinets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I show you my tool?

“Tadaima.” Jin let out in a chipper tone, as soon as he stepped through the front door of his parents’ house. He didn’t have much time to visit them these days, since his busy schedule wouldn’t allow him. If it wasn’t for his work, there were his friends or something else that always came up. When no answer came from either one of his family members, he took a second to glance around the huge living room, noticing that a lot of things changed from the last time he paid them a visit. All the furniture was replaced, an interesting design and a beautiful shade of pale wood giving the room a very cozy atmosphere.  
He could almost picture himself in a dream world, his parents’ house suddenly feeling like a small and warm hut on a deserted beach, where he could just enjoy the feeling of being alone, yet in the same time being surrounded with love, all that coming from the amazing piece of work that was the new and shining furniture.  
He was brought back from his reverie when he heard loud thuds coming from upstairs, from his old room actually. He rushed to the said room, afraid that something might’ve happened to his family, but as soon as he reached the doorframe, he stopped dead in his tracks and watched in pure awe a young man assembling some pieces of wood in what began to look like a desk. What mesmerized him wasn’t the furniture, but the beautiful and half naked young man.  
The carpenter was prettier than any girl Jin had seen, the smooth, white skin of his face perfectly framed by a chocolate brown hair that made him look like a Greek god descended on Earth, while the shirtless torso, the perfectly smooth back and the toned chest came in perfect harmony with the thin legs. The drops of sweat decorating his body seemed like someone painted them so that it could highlight the natural glow of his milky skin.  
The young man wore nothing but a pair of worn-out jeans and a tool belt hanging low on his waist, in each of the sides heavy tools hanging from it. But the carpenter didn’t seemed the least bothered about that, with fluid movements continuing to assemble the said pieces of wood, from time to time using the back of his glove to wipe the sweat gathered on his forehead.  
Jin watched him a couple of minutes, finding the sight more than alluring, not even caring about the fact that his parents decided to change his old room without even informing him. What the heck, if the sexy man could stick around a bit more, Jin thought, he might call him over to his apartment and have his kitchen cabinets renewed. There was something about the young man that screamed for Jin to touch him, to possess him. The only problem was that Jin couldn’t just jump on the still unknown guy all of the sudden.  
He took a last glance at the said man, which was continuing to do his job, before gulping down hard and making his way through the house, determined to find at least one of his family members. But the house seemed too quiet, almost like deserted if it weren’t for the thuds that were being heard from his old room. He reached his parents’ bedroom and knocked on the door, in an instant his mother opening it and beaming in happiness as she hugged him.  
“Mom, why are you here, instead of watching over that guy?” Jin asked her, not knowing how he should bring the sexy carpenter into the discussion.  
“You mean Kazuya? Oh, he’s a fine boy.” She answered, giggling, before pulling her cellphone out of her pocket. “I left him alone a few minutes, because I needed to talk to the girls and cancel my shopping session.” She pouted just like a little child, a thing she was used to do when she wanted to obtain something. “But now that you’re here, you can watch over him and I can go with the girls.” She pointed out, the pout transforming into a bright smile.  
“What?” he raised an eyebrow at her mother's strange mood swings “What about dad and Reio?”  
“Those two went to see a soccer match. And they left me here all alone.” She sighed as she pressed a few buttons and brought the phone to her ear. She picked her bag from the room and, waving, she stormed out of the house, informing that the shopping spree will take place, after all.  
“What was that?” Jin muttered, palming his face. He turned around on his heels and made his way back to the room where the young carpenter took a small break to rest, gulping from a small bottle of water. A few drops of water escaped from the corners of his mouth and slid down his jawline and neck, leaving a nice trail which Jin immediately wished he could trail back with his tongue.  
 _Shaking that thought from his head, he stepped into the room and glanced at everything except the young man, letting him notice and address him first.  
“Reio-kun, how was the game?” the said young man asked, without even turning to face Jin. Instead, he continued assembling the pieces together.  
“It’s actually Jin-kun. Sorry to disappoint you, Kazuya.” Jin let out in the calmest tone he could manage in that moment.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kazuya instantly put the pieces aside and turned around a bit until he could face Jin. “Nice to meet you. Kamenashi Kazuya desu.” He bowed slightly, lifting his gaze to see and study the man in front of him. Even if they were similarities between the two brothers, he could honestly say that the oldest was just stunningly beautiful, not to mention he was sexily dressed up in casual clothes, and not in those stiffen suits he saw him wearing in the family pictures.  
“The pleasure is all mine. Akanishi Jin desu.” He took a few steps forward and stopped right in front of the carpenter. “Nice belt you have there…” he pointed out, grabbing the pocket of the tool belt that was right in front of his groin, the pocket in which he held his pack of cigarettes while working.  
“Thanks…” The young man flinched, but let the whole thing continue, for reasons still unknown even to him. Jin dug his hands into the pocket, past the pack of cigarettes and slightly brushed with the back of his hand the front part of Kazuya’s jeans, over his groin. The latter groan at the contact, but instead of protesting, he lifted his gaze a bit so that he could look into those dark orbs, wanting to read a sign of what might happen next. “Akanishi-san…” he wanted to say something but was stopped by the other one.  
“Don’t be so formal with me, ne, Kazuya?” Jin smirked, turning his hand around and cupping the carpenter’s manhood. “So you’re really a boy…” he pointed out, licking his lips.  
“Of course I am. What made you think I’m not?” Kazuya asked him in a blunt tone, still not reacting like he should if a mere stranger touched him like that.  
“Your beauty.” Came the reply from Jin, before rubbed the other one’s bulge that was slowly starting to grow under his touches.  
“I need to get back to work now.” Kazuya uttered in a composed tone, even if he felt his cheeks burning. After all, he did come to this house to work and not to fool around with the eldest son. He tried to take a step back, hoping that the man would remove his hand and let him leave, but Jin did quite the opposite. With his hand still buried in the front pocket, Jin pulled him closer until they were separated by mere inches. When a pair of soft, plumped lips landed on his for a brief kiss, he thought that all the work he still had to do could wait for a while.  
Jin smiled into the kiss, content that the boy didn’t protest, instead closing his eyes, and just let the older one’s lips linger on his own for a moment longer. He brought his free to caress the carpenter’s cheeks as his tongue licked the pinkish lower lip, demanding for an entrance he immediately received. As the two muscles met, the two drew closer to each other, until the only things separating their bodies were Jin’s t-shirt and the tool belt in which his hand was still buried.  
Kazuya dropped the screwdriver he was holding in one hand and, without breaking the now heated kiss, he sneaked his hands around Jin’s neck, immediately slipping one of them into the dark locks. Totally unaware of his surroundings, as the daring tongue kept circling his own driving him insane, he let out a soft moan of pleasure in a voice he didn’t recognize as being his.  
Jin finally pulled his hand out of the tool belt’s pocket, but not before giving the now growing member a light squeeze. Smirking, he broke the kiss and instead attacked Kazuya’s sweaty and milky neck, kissing and nibbling on it, while the other one threw his head back as more and more moans escaped his pouty, now swollen and red lips. Jin inhaled deeply the carpenter’s intoxicating smell, while his mouth was invaded by a salty taste, combined with the other one’s unique and alluring taste.  
He could feel his knees ready to give in as he explored more and more of that perfect back, his hands never resting in the same place for more than a second, in search for new curves to discover and caress. The carpenter slipped both of his hands into Jin’s locks and guided his head not so gently towards his mouth, crashing their lips together and instantly deepening the kiss. The feeling was maddening; Kazuya’s lips onto his own, the adventurous tongue entangled with his, Kazuya’s smell combined with the smell of the dry wood surrounding them… pure ecstasy.  
He rubbed their groins together while his hands briefly brushed over each side of the tool belt, remembering that was one of the details he first noticed at Kazuya. He couldn’t deny he might look hotter without it, but still, the mere thought of fucking him while wearing only that belt was so appealing and disturbingly arousing to him. He brought both of his hands to Kazuya’s butt, and he was about to slip them inside those baggy worn out jeans when he heard a faint voice calling him._  
“Ano, are you all right?” he was brought back from his reverie by a husky voice, much more alluring that the one he imagined Kazuya had.  
“Um, yeah.” He replied, suddenly feeling his cheeks burn at the thought of imagining something like that. He studied the boy’s face as he was approaching him, seeing his perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing and something that looked like a worried look.  
Kazuya took his gloves off and lifted one hand to touch Jin’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever.” He let his hand linger a few seconds there. “Are you sure you’re feeling fine?”  
“Um… yeah…why?” he eyed the young man’s belt and instantly felt his face on fire.  
“Because you’re face is red.” Kazuya replied and took a bottle of water, offering it to Jin. “Here. Oh, sorry for the lateness. I’m Kamenashi Kazuya.” He bowed slightly and stretched one hand for Jin to shake. “The carpenter…” he continued in a low tone.  
“Oh…Akanishi desu. Jin Akanishi.” He let out in what he thought was a normal tone while firmly shaking the carpenter’s hand.  
“Oh, you’re the eldest son, right? Nice to meet you.” Kazuya uttered, a bright smile decorating his face, which gave Jin a warm and nice feeling.  
“Did you have lunch?” he asked the carpenter, finally lifting his gaze from the now famous - in his thoughts - tool belt, up to the sweaty face in front of him.  
“Um, I was just about to have it.” Kazuya retorted while trying to make his way past Jin and out of the room.  
“Let’s go together. I’m buying.” He suggested, returning the bottle after taking a few sips. He could still feel his cheeks burn, but slowly the young man's smile made him calm down, especially his hammering heart.  
“Um, ok. Thank you, Akanishi-san.”  
“Don’t be so formal with me. It’s Jin.” He smiled gently and finally let the man pass the door.  
“Ok, Jin.” Kazuya emphasized the name, stopping after a few small steps. “What were you looking at earlier? You seemed so concentrated on this…” he finally removed the tool belt, carefully placing it on the ground.  
“Yeah, that’s the thing I was looking at.” He half lied, as he was actually looking at how sexy that belt looked on him. “Looks good on you.” He pointed out.  
“Stop that or I’ll think you’re hitting on me.” Kazuya giggled, making his way to the bathroom, in order to wash up a bit so he can change into street clothes and proceed to go out for lunch.  
“So, is that a bad thing?” Jin mustered all of his courage to let that out, but neither did he want to look like a weakling in front of the beautiful carpenter. He turned his head a bit so he could take a last look at the perfect shaped back as the figure stopped just a few steps in front of the bathroom door.  
“Not at all…” he uttered in a husky voice, without turning back, his cheeks instantly gaining a few shades of pink, while resuming his walk.  
This should be an interesting day. Jin thought, palming his face in order to restrain himself from blushing again.  
~*~  
Jin carefully approached the object lying onto the floor and studied it a bit, while the sound of water running was heard from the bathroom. He crouched in front of the said tool belt and looked at it for a few moments. It wasn’t really a big deal, so why did he found it so interesting, he wondered. Then the answer came to him: it wasn’t the belt itself that stirred his interest, but the way it hung low on the carpenter’s perfect waist, actually making the man look more appealing that he already was.  
Clicking his tongue in pure annoyance, he got up and disgustedly kicked it out of his way. After all, who needed that old piece of leather when he’ll have an actual chance of getting closer to the carpenter? He couldn’t deny though, that the thought of fucking the sexy carpenter’s brains out while wearing nothing but that tool belt sound quite good at that moment. He once again kicked the said object and took a few steps until he reached the balcony and took a deep breath of air, in the same time trying his calm the hard on he managed to get from his reverie.  
He was startled by a light tap on his shoulder, and turning around, he was met by the carpenter’s bright smile, while he had two fingers lifted in the shape of a peace sign.  
“Yo!” Kazuya let out in a chipper voice, a little bit too happy that he finally had to meet the Akanishi’s eldest son, the famous and oh-so-busy music producer.  
“Ah, much better.” Jin pointed out, referring to Kazuya’s outfit, which was composed of a pair of vintage jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt with a black skull printed on the chest. He was relieved that the carpenter’s upper body wasn’t exposed anymore, or Jin really might’ve jump on him any second and let the get-to-know-you part for later.  
“What is?” the carpenter asked, his puzzled expression looking quite cute to Jin’s eyes.  
“Nothing. I was just talking to myself.” Jin lied, rubbing his forehead in embarrassment at his own thoughts. “So, shall we?” he stretched his hand in a courtesy gesture.  
“You’re really an interesting man, Jin-kun.” Kazuya shook his head slightly amused as he started walking towards the stairs.  
~*~*~  
“So when do you think you’ll be done with the room?” Jin asked before he took another bite of his food.  
“Well, the nightstands are done, so I guess the bed and the dresser are the only things left… I would say in a few days I’ll be done with.” Kazuya answered leisurely.  
“I see…”  
“Why? Do you want me that bad out of your parents’ house?” the carpenter asked in a playful tone.  
“Yes.” Jin answered in a dead serious tone, making Kazuya almost choke on his food. “Because you’ll be working in my apartment too after that.” He continued, a smug smile appearing on his face.  
“And what makes you think I don’t have other offers?” he teased the older man, as he came to find out after the small talk they had while waiting for their orders to come.  
“You’ll cancel them all.” Jin confidently replied, taking another bite of his pasta, lifting his gaze to meet Kazuya’s. “Because I really need to change my old kitchen cabinets.” Jin continued.  
“Is that so?” Kazuya managed to let out before a small chuckle escaped his lips. The older man just nodded, a flicker of light beaming into his brown orbs and Kazuya instantly sensed the lie in the older man’s words. “I guess it can’t be helped, then.” He shrugged, trying to hide his amusement and also the joy of getting to be close to the older man if only for a few days. It was something alluring about this man and Kazuya found himself wanting to know more about him. So how could he refuse such a job offer?  
“I might as well change the table and the chairs…” Jin faked a pondering look while Kazuya chuckled, a nice sound that ticked Jin’s ears.  
“You really are an interesting man, Jin-kun.” The younger one pointed out for the second time that day, licking his lips in what seemed to be a sensual way.  
“You keep saying that, but you’re not as far from that yourself.”  
“Oh, really? What makes you say that?” Kazuya once again started teasing the guy, putting his plate aside and leaning a bit forward onto the table, looking straight into those beautiful and warm brown orbs.  
“There’s something I can explain, but I can show it better.” A smug smile appeared on his face as he said those words.  
“Why does everything you say something to me sounds like you’re hitting on me?” Kazuya asked in a husky voice that instantly reached the other one’s groin. Not to mention he was now leaning closer and Jin could only concentrate on those pouty perfectly shaped lips.  
“Because I am.” He replied sincerely, shifting a bit in his spot as the feeling in his lower region was becoming a bit uncomfortable. “Or at least, I’m trying to.” Jin let out and gulped down half of his water glass.  
“Straightforward. I like that.” Kazuya once again licked his lips.  
“As I’ve said, I’m trying.” Jin retorted, taking another sip of water before putting the glass back down.  
“So do I.” the carpenter let out without thinking, as if was mesmerized by those warm eyes. He suddenly felt his cheeks heating up and decided to change the subject. After all it was a bit too early for this kind of discussion, right? “What about the desert?” he sat back into his original position.  
“Yeah… the desert…” Jin cleared his throat, glancing through the menu, while Kazuya kept wondering himself where he took all that courage from, to be able to say something so personal to a practical stranger. And what was worse, it didn’t feel a bit strange saying it to this particular stranger.  
~*~*~  
On their way back to his parents’ house Jin took his time before breaking the awkward silence laying over them since leaving the restaurant.  
“So how do you prefer to be called?” Jin asked, not averting his gaze from the road ahead of them, walking casually with his hands deeply buried in his jeans’ pockets.  
“I like both my name and my surname. So… Whatever you like…” Kazuya answered, running a hand through his long hair, before continuing. “As long as you don’t choose something embarrassing like ‘hot lips’ or ‘perky butt’… I guess anything will do.” He started laughing wholeheartedly, soon followed by Jin’s manly laughter that sounded like music to his ears.  
“Anything? Even ‘babe’ or ‘honey’?” Jin teased the younger one, chuckling as soon as those words escaped his lips.  
“Even that, yes.” Kazuya replied bluntly, facing Jin and after seeing his puzzled expression, smiling widely showing a peace sign.  
“I can honestly say you’re also an interesting person, Kazu-chan. How is that? Do you like being called that way?” Jin stopped right in front of his parents’ house, waiting for the answer.  
“It’s perfect.” The carpenter replied, walking pass Jin and making his way inside. “Thank you for the food. But now, you must excuse me. I still have some work to do.”  
“Yeah, I have my own things to attend to. But I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you.” Jin let out and the carpenter turned around with a smirk on his face. “I mean to check on your work. After all, that is still my room, you know?” He almost babbled.  
“Oh, that’s why there were so many pictures of you. I see now.” Kazuya pointed out before stepping inside. “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” He continued and then announced his presence to the other members.  
“You sure will!” Jin mumbled more to himself, soon a smirk creeping onto his face. You sure will, Kazu-chan. He repeated into his mind, making his way to the car.  
~*~*~  
In the next few days, Jin always came to his parents’ house early in the morning, grabbing a bite and drinking a cup of coffee with his family, waiting for the sexy carpenter to show up and resume his work. He watched over the younger one’s work for a few hours, actually not-so-secretly just admiring Kazuya’s body, and left when they needed him at the office.  
In the short span of time, in only three meetings, he actually came to like the young carpenter quite a lot, being mesmerized by everything, from the cute laugher to the unique smell of his perfume on that heated skin. The casual talks with Kazuya revealed a charming personality which Jin instantly came to like, enjoying more and more the younger one’s presence. But he became greedy, actually whishing something more from the younger one, be it a simple kiss, a gentle touch or something more.  
“A penny for your thoughts.” Kazuya let out, bringing Jin back from another one of his not-so-innocent reveries, in the last break he took before cleaning after himself and wrapping up with his work in the Akanishi household.  
“Oh… I’m sorry.” Jin babbled, for the umpteenth time being caught in act. “Wow. You finished! It looks so good!” He continued, glancing through his former room with a wide smile onto his face and a flicker in his eyes.  
“Almost.” The carpenter’s reply came, walking straight to Jin, making his way to the balcony. “I will be after I’ll smoke a cigarette. Care to join me?” he asked close to Jin’s ear in what seemed like a much too sensual voice for this type of question. The older one gulped hard, nodding his reply and followed a slightly amused Kazuya.  
“I guess now it’s time to come over to my place and evaluate the situation.” The older one let out in a smug tone, taking a drag out of his cigarette.  
“What about your work?” Kazuya asked concerned, as apparently he felt like Jin neglected his work in the last few days.  
“I just took a few days off. They’ll call me if there’s something important that needs my attendance.” He replied in the same smug tone. “So, get ready and let’s go!”  
“You’re so eager. I guess those cabinets are in need of a drastically chance.” He chuckled lightly before taking the last drag out of his cigarette and putting it out in the nearby ashtray, he continued “Give me 15 minutes so I can clean up and talk with your parents and I’ll be ready to go.” After the firm nod received from the older one, he made his way back into the said room and under Jin’s piercing gaze he removed the tool belt from his waist, carefully placing it in his tool box, along with the other ones, inwardly chuckling and secretly wishing for his work to be over sooner.  
~*~*~  
“Jin, these cabinets are perfectly good.” The carpenter exclaimed in a half surprised, half annoyed tone, inspecting the said objects closely. “Why would you want to change them?” he frowned, turning towards the older one, still clueless about the older one’s true intentions. Of course he could see Jin was interested in him, but it was a bit strange to offer him a job that he actually didn’t need to be done.  
“I don’t. But now I want to.” The older one replied bluntly.  
“What kind of answer is that?” Kazuya asked, puzzled. “Why did you bring me here, then?”  
The older one smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.  
“And why in the world did you make me wear this” he pointed at the tool belt hanging low on his waist “just to make the evaluation? I could’ve worn my street clothes for that and I didn’t need this.”  
“I like how it looks on you, Kazuya.” Jin answered, finally gathering some courage to express his feelings, taking a step closer to the young carpenter.  
“So this is what was all about.” Kazuya let out as he finally realized the meaning of all this. “Why didn’t you said so?” he chuckled, once again amused by the other one’s actions.  
“It felt easier this way.” Jin replied, taking another step closer, until he stood right in front of the carpenter. He teasingly trailed a line with his index finger on the said piece of leather, the one that in the past few days was the object of his desire, hanging low on Kazuya’s perfect body. Smirking, he pulled the tool belt, bringing Kazuya’s body closer to his own, once again feeling the intoxicating and heavenly smell invading his nostrils and the younger one’s breath ticking his cheek.  
“Do you like this tool belt that much?” Kazuya felt the need to tease a little bit, even if his body screamed to be touched by the man in front of him.  
“I like you more.” Was the only thing Jin replied before leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on Kazuya’s lips.  
The younger one closed his eyes instantly, frowning a bit when the soft plumped lips left his. But his disappointment didn’t last long as Jin, boldly after seeing that the younger one didn’t object, crashed their lips together in a needier kiss, sneaking his hands around the curvy waist, bringing Kazuya even closer to his body, actually gluing their bodies together. The smooth lips felt so perfectly against his, as if they were created especially for him to kiss. It felt so much better that any of his reveries, he thought, as Kazuya’s hands encircled his neck.  
He felt his head spinning for a moment when Jin’s tongue went pass his slightly parted lips, slipping inside his mouth. The older one’s lovejuice was absolutely divine; a strong mix of cigarettes combined with a sweet minty scent made Kazuya moan when the sleek muscle brushed slightly against his. He had butterflies in his stomach, the gentle, yet needy kiss feeling like his first one, even if it wasn’t, not by far.  
Jin barely broke the kiss, his lips still lingering on the pouty lips a while longer before he finally pulled back a bit so that he could speak. “May I show you my tool?” he whispered against the pinkish lips.  
“More…” came the reply from Kazuya, his hands instantly slipping into Jin’s locks, crashing their lips together, taking the plumped lower lip between his teeth and gently nibbling on it. If he knew this felt so good, he would’ve jumped on the older one sooner, preferably in the instant he laid his eyes on those plumped lips that he now came to crave for. He deepened the kiss, massaging Jin’s tongue with his own, a sudden rush of warmth invading his body and rushing south as Jin’s bold hands slipped under his shirt, caressing his back, making strangely patterns along the way.  
The music producer hungrily kissed Kazuya, feeling his breath hitching, the muscles reacting to his touch and the soft skin that in so many dreams he so wished to touch feeling incredibly good. The younger one’s tongue daringly twirled around his, soon engaging into a tongue wrestle, the sensation sending shivers down his spine. It felt so good that Jin thought he could actually come without even touching his growing erection. He bucked his hips, wanting to meet the younger one’s groin, but the infamous tool belt was in his way. He broke the heated kiss only to voice out his disapproval.  
“As much as I like this…” he brushed one of his hands over the said object “… I think it’s in our way.” He let out, fully aware that no matter how much he would like Kazuya to keep that thing on, it would prevent him from pleasuring both of them.  
“I know.” Was the only thing the carpenter let out, removing the tool belt from his waist, letting it fall soundly onto the tiled floor.  
Smirking, Jin worked on removing his pants while Kazuya himself removed his own shirt, throwing it somewhere over Jin’s shoulders and proceeding in pulling the older one’s shirt over his head. The said garment fell near them while their lips met again, this time in a passionate kiss, showing their yearning for each other. Kazuya’s pants fell down to his ankles along with the briefs, freeing his already throbbing erection, as Jin’s tongue eagerly tasted every single corner of his wet cavern.  
He found himself fumbling with the older one’s jeans, the warm mouth leaving his own only to move lower, onto his neck, sucking and nibbling the skin there, eliciting a few soft moans. If felt so good, so natural, as if it was meant to happen. And at that point, Kazuya thought it really was. The hands roaming all over his back distracted him from his task, but in the end he managed to unzip Jin’s jeans and let them slip down to his ankles.  
The older one stepped out of the said garment and picked the slightly smaller form into his arms, letting out a muffled moan as the exposed erection rubbed over his clothed one. He placed the younger one onto the nearest cabinet, without forgetting to press his lips onto the enticing neck a few times more.  
Kazuya hissed a bit as his naked butt made contact with the cold counter, but it felt so good being sprawled there, Jin between his legs, suddenly closing fingers around his painfully hard member, and Jin’s mouth still lingering on his neck, spreading kisses wherever he could reach. That was the last sane thought he had before Jin lowered himself in front of him and without interrupting his strokes, fell to his knees and sensually licked the mushroom head.  
The loud moan that escaped his lips filled the room and it felt like his whole body was on fire. He slipped both of his hands into Jin’s hair, pulling him a bit closer, in need to feel more of that tongue and the older one’s warmth. Jin took the cue and raising both of his hands to the small pinkish nipples; he took the whole shaft into his mouth. Kame threw his head back, groaning deeply as the said actions send ripples of pleasure into his whole body. He used both of his hands to prop himself onto, as suddenly the pleasure became almost unbearable.  
Jin began bobbing his head, from time to time licking the rock hard shaft in the most sensual way he could. With his own member throbbing inside his briefs, he kept sucking and licking, feeding on the younger one’s erotic moans, while his hands pinched and twirled the now hardened small nubs. It felt incredible and Kazuya tasted so good. He found himself fighting the urge to stand up and fuck the younger one dry when the latter let out a cry of pleasure which went straight to his groin.  
Kazuya closed his eyes in pure ecstasy and, moaning shamelessly, he bucked his hips up in search of more of that wonderful feeling, making Jin deep throat him. The warmth surrounding his now leaking with precum cock was heavenly. Jin skillfully sucked him, bringing him closer and closer to his release. The hands playing with his nipples descended, caressing his upper body and down to the navel and he felt his legs lifted and both of his foot placed on the counter as well, while two fingers were showed into his mouth. He licked them in the same pace as Jin did with his shaft, imagining that instead of those two digits was the latter throbbing cock.  
Jin picked up the pace, fervently bobbing his head as he removed the fingers from Kazuya’s mouth and brought them to his entrance, teasingly poking it, earning a loud moan in the sluttiest tone he had heard. He barely restrained himself from thrusting his finger in as he heard those lustful sounds, instead slowly pushing his long index finger in, carefully watching the younger one’s now flushed face for any signs of pain.  
Kazuya, too distracted by the current pleasure brought by the skillful mouth, let out between moans words like ‘more’ and ‘now’. The older one’s reaction didn’t failed to come, pushing his finger all in only to pull it out and repeat the task, continuously sucking his cock as a pro. The carpenter once again threw his head back, uttering more and more encouraging words for the older one. He soon felt the second digit being inserted and a scissoring motion finally made him aware of the pain. But Jin’s tongue and the warmth of his mouth managed to distract him once again. “Fuck me.”  
And that all it took for Jin to stop his ministrations, getting up with the speed of light and almost ripping the briefs he was still wearing, he lined up the tip of his throbbing cock with the now stretched entrance. He pushed in slowly, savoring every single moment of that tightness engulfing him and the warmth made him shudder, as he leaned in and crashed their lips together.  
Kazuya sneaked one of his hands between their bodies, continuing attending his own shaft in the same way Jin did earlier, while the other one went into the older one’s dark locks. He ignored the pain of that big cock entering him, nothing to be compared to the two digits that prepared him, thinking solely of the huge pleasure to come. The older one stilled for a moment when he was fully buried inside, humming into the kiss as his whole body was overflowing with pleasure. Kazuya pulled him by the hair and guided his mouth to the milky neck, suddenly feeling the need to feel those plumped lips spreading kisses there.  
“Move.” He urged and Jin complied, slowly pulling out and thrusting into the tight hole. “Faster.” Kazuya demanded and Jin once again complied, picking the pace. He let out a cry of pleasure when the tip of the older one’s shaft hit his magic spot, sending ripples of pleasure all through his body.  
He smirked against Kazuya’s neck, enjoying the tightness of those velvety walls milking his shaft and also every single one of those sounds that left his lips. He attacked the smooth silky neck as he felt closer and closer to his release. He wished it would last longer, but the hot carpenter in front of him was incredibly tight and he was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. He slammed into the younger one as the warm sensation gathered in his lower part.  
Kazuya’s strokes on his own shaft became frantically and he soon felt his own sanity leaving him as Jin’s cock probed deeper inside him, with each thrust hitting his soft spot. Without letting out a warning he came hard, spurting his while liquid all over his and Jin’s stomach, crying out the latter’s name, his other hand gripping hard the older one’s nape.  
Jin thrusted a couple of time more until Kazuya’s inner walls clasped his shaft, sending jolts of electricity through his body. He groaned deeply as he unloaded his semen inside the carpenter, his head still buried into the crook of his neck, his knees instantly becoming weak. The incredible effect Kazuya had over him was so much more that he could’ve imagined in any of his reveries. He placed both of his hands on Kazuya’s thighs in order to steady himself and they both enjoyed their afterglow.  
~*~*~  
“I think I will still have my cabinets renewed.” Jin let out as he picked a cigarette and placed it between his lips, lighting it up.  
“Whatever suits your soul.” The carpenter replied, lighting it up his own cigarette. “Not that I could understand why.” He continued as he exhaled.  
“To have you near, of course.” Jin smirked, a bit amazed by the easiness with which he now could express his feelings towards the younger one.  
“As I said before, you should’ve said that. Not beating around the bush.” He suddenly felt the need to mock the guy a bit. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you about something. There were these times that you looked at me strangely…” Kazuya quirked an eyebrow “…and every time I had that thing on.” He pointed to the tool belt that was lying forgotten onto the floor. “You really like that thing, right?” he chucked lightly, waiting for the answer.  
“No. I like how it looks on you. There’s a difference.” He pointed out, putting his cigarette out and taking a few steps until he was in front of the younger one. “And I don’t think you’ll be interested in hearing my thoughts all those times.” He whispered into Kazuya’s ear.  
“Well, I am. So tell me. What were you thinking then?” he urged the older one, circling his hands around his waist, brining their still naked bodies together.  
“I think it’s better if I show you instead.” He finally whispered in the most sensual tone he could utter, before placing a brief kiss onto the younger one’s earlobe.  
“Then show it to me.” That was all Kazuya could utter before the pair of plumped lips landed on his own, giving him a small hint of what the other one might’ve thought. And by the looks of it, it was something definitely nice and pleasant for the both of them.  
~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
